The Experiment
by writteninstarlight
Summary: Helen has a dilemma, and seeks out Nikola's help.
1. Chapter 1

Set when the five were at Oxford together... I absolutely adore Helen/Nikola and I just had to write this XD

Please heed the rating - Rated 'M'/Adult for: language/suggestive themes/sexual situations.

(Previously published on the SanctuaryFiction site - I haven't yet decided if it will be uploaded there again or not. For now this story will only be here.)

x

x

x

_Her first time might have been with John, but her first orgasm had most definitely been with Nikola._

_x_

_x_

_x  
><em>

**Chapter One**

Helen was struggling to understand what all the fuss was about. She hadn't been the first of her friends to have sex by any means, but the few she spoke to about such a personal matter seemed much more enthusiastic about the experience, and about repeating it at every opportunity.

She supposed her best choice would be to speak about it to a man, but she didn't want to knock John's confidence; especially when he always seemed so delighted by their lovemaking. So, she would turn to her closest and dearest friend. He certainly might be able to shed some light on the matter.

Whilst many believed him a recluse and celibate, she knew that was far from the truth. She'd known him to study female biology and the workings of sex as intently as he did any other science project, not content until he had learned all the wonders and mysteries that the female of their species held.

So, her mind was made up. She would go to him with her dilemma, and he would be very discrete about it all – having no desire to risk her reputation or incur John's wrath.

"Nikola?"

"Helen? Are you well?"

She hesitated for a moment, then moved around his lab desk to sit beside him.

"I have a dilemma. I didn't want to trouble John with it in case it's all something over nothing."

"Go on," he asked with concern, turning his attention away from his notes and fully to her.

"You know that John and I have… lain, together?"

He couldn't hide the reflexive grimace at the thought of him in her bed, but she was his closest friend, and if she really needed to bring this into the conversation he knew she must have her reasons.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm aware of that," he said casually.

She felt a little awkward then, knowing he'd never liked her blossoming relationship with John. But she pressed on. She needed her answers.

"We've been together on a few occasions now, only… my girlfriends who have lain with their suitors seem to have found the experience _very_ pleasurable, and are eager to repeat the process."

"But you?" his interest was piqued.

"Well, bar my very first experience which was irrevocably horrid… as it is for all women…" she hesitated, "it's not entirely unpleasant but I often find it quite uncomfortable. It's not something I would consider to be the best part of our relationship at all, certainly not something I'm ever eager to repeat."

"Go on,"

"But it is expected of me, and John seems to get such pleasure from it. I just feel like perhaps there's something the matter with me, perhaps I'm not any good at it?"

His features softened at her obvious self-doubt.

"Forgive the bluntness of my questions, Helen, but does he use his hands or his mouth to stimulate you in any way?"

"Uh," she stuttered, but made herself get a grip. He wasn't asking because of crudeness, but a desire to help. "I… lay down, and open my legs and… he enters me."

Nikola tutted.

"My my, no foreplay, you _have_ been missing out Helen. It's no wonder you've been finding the experience uncomfortable."

"Foreplay?"

He ignored her question, pressing on with his own.

"How about when you and he… approach the end? do you achieve orgasm then?"

"Orgasm?"

"Yes, Helen," he couldn't help but smirk now. She had the intellect of a hundred men and the beauty of a hundred goddesses… he was digressing… but when it came to sexual behaviour she was as innocent as they came. She had always been too focused on her education and equality as a woman to have paid sexual antics anywhere near enough attention.

"Nikola, this isn't for your amusement,"

"I'm sorry, that's not why I'm amused." He reassured her, taking one of her fidgeting hands in his. "You are aware that a woman can _orgasm_, just like a man does?"

Her eyes widened at the concept, and she found her mind replaying something John always did near the end of their lovemaking.

"Well, John does gain a rather enthusiastic expression just before he…"

"Ejaculates?" Nikola supplied.

Helen nodded somewhat shyly.

"But what would be the purpose of such a response for a woman? When a man does so it is with the purpose of procreation. Why would a woman need to do so too?"

"For _pleasure_, Helen." He supplied. "I suspect that _this_ is the element that's missing from your sexual experiences to date."

She felt herself blush.

"Oh dear. Do you think this is achievable for me? Is this what my friends have been enjoying?"

"I'm almost certain of it. Although, an experiment may be in order."

"What sort of experiment? I can't possibly say anything to John. He'd be most embarrassed."

"An experiment with _me_." He offered simply, noticing her blushing increase tenfold at the insinuation.

"You would really do that for me? I don't know that I even believe myself capable of this, _orgasm_, as you call it."

"I will most definitely do this for you, Helen. Trust me… we'll get to the bottom of this."

x

x

x

Thanks for reading - and reviewing, if you have the time ;) More soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You must bathe thoroughly for me, as you would John, and I shall do the same for you."

"Alright." She nodded, feeling the nerves already creeping in.

"And be sure to empty your bladder directly before you come to my quarters, we don't want anything to possibly hinder our progress."

"Of course, that seems sensible." She nodded again.

"You have no need to be nervous, Helen. I'll look after you." He pecked her on the cheek, "Till this evening," he smiled warmly, and left for his lecture.

x

When the evening arrived, she was sure she'd never felt so despicable in her life, and yet something about being around Nikola always gave her such an adrenalin rush. There was a mischief about him; an excitement that she had never experienced with anyone else in her life. It was what made him a loose cannon, she supposed… but also what made the man so _incredibly_ intriguing.

She wasn't the first woman to notice his charm, by far.

Still, her intentions were sound. She was here because Nikola was much more knowledgeable and experienced in matters of the flesh, and she didn't like the feeling that she was missing out on something.

Just for once, she'd like to be able to tell her friends how much fun _she _had had.

She knocked on the door to his room; certain nobody would see her at such an hour; but even if they did, people knew they were friends and often spent time alone together. Add to that the rumours of Nikola's lack of interest in sexual activities (of which she sometimes suspected Nikola had started himself), and she was quite certain her presence in his room would not cause any speculation.

"Ah, Helen, do come in."

She glanced across towards his bed, feeling a rush of guilt that she might even _consider _being so intimate with Nikola when she was promised to John.

_It's biology. It's an experiment. There's nothing untoward about the desire to learn more about this._

He locked the door behind her, giving her a peck hello then disappearing into his bathroom. When he came back out he had undressed from head to toe. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, so unashamedly on view for her.

"You should undress too, Helen."

"Alright," she dropped her satchel, ignoring how easily she wanted to submit to his requests.

"Don't feel embarrassed to look at me, although, you do appear a little shocked to be seeing a naked man." his tone held an air of teasing.

"John doesn't tend to allow me to see much of him at all. I'm usually on my back and naked for him before he disrobes and settles between my thighs." she bit back.

"Let me help," he smiled, helping her undress and noticing the way her breathing had quickened. "Now, lay yourself down on the bed and we shall get to work."

She lay down, feeling his eyes on her and noticing his manhood grow and stiffen.

"What exactly will the experiment entail?"

"Don't be nervous," He knelt on the bed and crawled towards her, noticing her open her legs wide and close her eyes tightly.

"I'm ready," she said softly, but he could see the tension running through her frame.

"Oh no, sweet Helen, John may like to _dive right in_, but you are _far_ from ready. Now open your eyes again, there's no need to hide from me."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him where he was knelt between her thighs, his hands gently stroking her legs.

She had to admit the gentle caress was an unexpected delight for her, and she watched his hands intently as they gently rubbed and stroked her skin, moving up to her waist and carefully digging into her hip bones. Then they ventured higher.

"Nikola," she let out a gasp, as both his hands grasped her breasts and gently massaged.

"It's important you tell me how you're feeling, every response to every touch and whether or not you want me to continue with it or move on to a different part of your body." He eyed her seriously. "If the experiment is going to work, I need to learn your every nuance. No woman is the same as another. That's where many a man goes wrong, you know." He teased.

"I like this," she quickly confessed, arching her back ever so slightly to press herself more closely into his hands.

"That's good, we can continue this, or... we could see how you respond to being _kissed_ instead?"

"Alright,"

He moved closer, removing one hand and lowering his head to kiss her breast, slowly moving his mouth and tongue across until he sucked the nipple into his mouth and she released a gasp of pleasure at the unusual sensation.

"Oh- Nikola, I like that a lot,"

He released the captured nipple and looked up at her with a sly grin. She'd obviously expected his mouth to land on hers, but part of the fun of this was her look of surprise at his actions.

"I thought you might."

"John has never done that,"

"His loss,"

He moved his mouth across to her other breast, repeating the process until both her nipples were tight buds and her chest was heaving faster.

"Are you going to enter me now?"

He stroked her cheek lovingly, noticing her nervousness had returned as his erection was rubbing against her thigh. Although he was happy to see an element of anticipation there, too.

"No, don't be afraid. This experiment is about seeing if I can make you orgasm, and for most women that doesn't require penetration. I only intend to use my hands and my mouth, and a lovely little part of you known as your _clitoris_." He smirked, then glanced casually down to his cock. "That, is for another time. Just ignore it."

"Alright," she relaxed, feeling his mouth move to her neck and start to kiss her there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She'd never experienced such attention. She'd stopped commenting on what she enjoyed at least half an hour ago, too caught up in the sensations he was creating to think straight. Either way, he seemed to know instinctively _exactly_ what she enjoyed.

His constant kissing and caresses, and a rather mind-blowing make-out session, had made her struggle to form a coherent _thought_, let alone _verbalise_ one.

Whilst it was obvious she was content for him to continue like this for the remainder of the day, they were both there with a definite goal. So, his mouth finally left hers and started kissing slowly down her stomach.

"Nikola?" she asked with intrigue, her body humming all over and an aching she couldn't quite explain taking over.

"We're ready for the next step, I think. You're adequately primed for my last little kiss."

"Oh- my-"

His mouth had moved between her legs.

"Just relax, I'm only going to _kiss_ you. I _promise_ you will enjoy this,"

"But, this seems so unnatural… Nikola, this can't be right,"

_Oh, sweet, innocent Helen_, he thought. He moved his mouth to her clitoris and pressed his tongue against it, earning a buck of her hips at the contact and a shaky moan from her lips.

"Believe me Helen, this is _entirely _natural. Are you convinced yet?" He swirled his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

"That- feels- amazing," she huffed out.

"And I'm only just getting started."

He continued to work his mouth on her. He'd been incredibly tempted to slip a finger inside that perfect cunt of hers, but he knew she'd more thoroughly enjoy his tongue… this early on in the _proceedings_.

"Oh- oh God,"

"You're alright," he soothed between kisses.

"Nikola!" she exclaimed, moving herself unconsciously against his incredible mouth.

He didn't lose his focus, as her mews of pleasure became longer, louder sighs of ecstasy. He couldn't help but glance up at her a few times though, as one hand had grasped the bed head and the other was curling in the bed sheets.

_Such a lovely view. Permitting this to memory_.

It hadn't been much longer before she was trembling, her hands moving to his head, tangling in his hair and holding him quite firmly against her.

"Niko, what's happening?"

He stroked her with his thumb to keep her teetering on the edge of her precipice as he spoke.

"Our experiment is about to prove successful, Helen," he answered vaguely, eager to return his mouth to her.

"I feel so light-headed,"

His tongue slid inside her again, licking and sucking and dragging torturously upwards to swirl around her clitoris a few more times.

And then she orgasmed, almost violently. Her inner muscles had gone into spasm and she fought the urge to clamp her legs around Nikola's head. Temporary suffocation may make him less inclined to repeat this experiment, and that would be a tragedy.

The sensation was _blissful_, and even now his mouth was persistent and his hands were holding her firmly as she bucked uncontrollably against him.

And as she vocalised her climax with a long, loud mew, it was almost Nikola's undoing. To hear such a wonderful noise leave her lips, and for him to be the cause of it, made him ache to have been inside her.

But no, that was for another day.

x

When she finally came down from the high, he pressed a last few kisses to her, making her shudder involuntarily with little aftershocks of joy that suddenly didn't faze her at all.

The purest taste of her was intoxicating, but he decided to move up the bed beside her and _observe_ his achievement instead.

She was still panting, lying boneless and utterly satisfied. Her eyes half closed and a contented smile on her features, and he gently stroked her abdomen in little circles.

_Permitting this image to memory, too_.

"I don't think I can move. I couldn't breathe properly, Nikola. I thought I was going to- to explode. I've honestly never felt anything so…_ powerful_ and… _overwhelming_."

"That, dear Helen, was an _orgasm_."

"It was positively euphoric. Make it happen again," He chuckled, and she gazed across at him as she realised what she'd just said. "Oh,"

"_Oh_ indeed,"

She looked at him with appreciation.

"So there's nothing wrong with me then." she still felt like she was tingling all over. "Thank you, Nikola,"

"You're quite welcome. Our experiment was a great success."

She smiled warmly, before letting her eyes slip shut as she continued to rest.

He watched her with adoration, and couldn't help but feel for her. All she had needed was the correct stimulation to achieve her orgasm; a little care and consideration, which John clearly never gave her. The man was an _ass_ to not want to please a woman like Helen Magnus, and Nikola decided there and then he would make it his duty to fully compensate for her losses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Helen didn't usually find herself so distracted. She'd arrived for this morning's class a little earlier than usual, but couldn't quite admit to herself the reason why. And then, there it was. The man himself.

She found her gaze drawn to the sight of him, her eyes drifting down to his mouth. Her breath hitched as she became almost entranced by the movement of his lips as he spoke, and a peculiar heat seemed to shoot to the very core of her. And then… something else.

_What on earth?_

She worried her lip with her teeth. It was a most unusual and unexpected reaction, and she feared the worst, that she should be… for want of a better word… _leaking_.

She shifted uneasily up from her seat, and made her way over to Nikola.

"Mr Tesla,"

"Miss Magnus," he smiled in greeting, but quickly noticed her unease.

"Might we talk?"

The way she held his gaze told him immediately it was _not_ a conversation she wished to have in company.

"Of course," he turned to the nearby students whose conversation he _really_ didn't care for anyway... but there was no need to be impolite. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen,"

They nodded, moving into the classroom to prepare for their lecture.

x

Nikola gestured for Helen to walk with him down the corridor, finding the nearest empty lab and tugging her inside.

"What's troubling you?" he asked with concern, a whole host of possibilities rushing through his mind.

She hesitated for only a moment, and then decided to get straight to the point.

"Something most peculiar has occurred, Nikola."

"Go on,"

"It happened a few moments after you entered the classroom. I was just looking across at you and then this rush of… warmth… overwhelmed me. And I- my undergarments they- they suddenly became… _wet_."

"Oh, Helen, don't be alarmed. I know what's happened." He comforted her, reaching his hands to gently rub her arms. "Might I inspect? Just to be certain?"

"Here?" she glanced around at the unlocked door and the windows whose curtains were most definitely open.

"It will only take a second or two." He started to ruffle up her skirts, and his hand moved up her thigh to the junction between her legs. He softly cupped her and she let out a small gasp at the contact, feeling one of his fingers slide against her through the material. Then she was overtaken by another rush of warmth, and again, she felt herself responding in that _unusual_ manner.

"There it is again," she said worriedly, finding she missed the contact when he removed his hand and straightened her skirts for her.

"No cause for concern, sweet Helen, it's a perfectly natural response. You're merely _aroused_."

She considered the explanation for a moment, before shaking her head at him.

"I can understand just now, but before, you hadn't even touched me."

"The cause of arousal isn't limited to touch alone. Rather, I strongly believe, the majority of it begins in the mind." He smirked, trying not to look too smug. "You must have had a fleeting thought about our little experiment yesterday evening, and the memory triggered a physiological response – to self-lubricate."

"O-oh."

"There is more than one way to stimulate the body Helen, remember, the mind is just as powerful."

"I see."

"In fact, if you'd permit me, there are many more experiments I'd like to try with you."

"I'll permit you. It's all very interesting, only…" she hesitated.

"Another problem?"

She bit her lip.

"This _arousal_, is it what causes me to desire your touch again?"

"Yes. Most definitely."

She nodded understanding. If it was a physical response she had no need to feel guilty about it. After all, she reasoned with herself… she couldn't control it.

"And this is hardly the place for such a touch."

"Definitely not. Not for a lady at least." He leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I would be willing to put location aside so I might draw another orgasm from you. But you're very vocal. We should probably try to control _your_ urges."

"Of course." She looked extremely flustered. "And, we have a class shortly."

She forgot to mention the fact she also had a fiancé.

"May I escort you?"

She nodded.

"I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Later that evening, Helen stood outside Nikola's quarters feeling rather giddy. She straightened out her clothes, taking a few calming breaths and then knocking on the door.

When he opened it, she felt an indescribable excitement that he might work that wonderful mouth of his on her again, as well as a deep curiosity as to how she might return the favour.

"Helen, good evening," he greeted her with a wide smile.

"I realise I'm a little earlier than we'd arranged, only, I have to admit the anticipation rather got the better of me."

"That's understandable. After all, you _are_ in the capable hands of a genius." He stood back to invite her in, closing the door behind her and locking it.

She blushed. If ever there was a time to agree he was a genius it was then, but there was no need to massage his ego any further.

"You say the mind can play an important part in arousal?"

"Straight to it, Helen," he smirked. "You never disappoint me. Sit," he pulled a chair out for her, bringing over a bottle of wine and pouring them both a glass.

"I was wondering what experiment you were thinking of trying next?"

She fiddled with the stem of her wine glass, and when he sat beside her she felt her heart start to race, and a swirling dizzying sensation taking her over at the mere closeness of him.

"Well, there are quite a few. This isn't a task we should approach carelessly. I'd like to properly investigate the many claims I've read about stimulating orgasm in a woman, if you're up to the challenge. I wouldn't want to overstep the boundaries."

She smirked.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you."

He feigned innocence.

"It's all in the name of science, Helen. You must admit you're as intrigued as I. I have a few texts I could lend you, if you'd like more background reading before we experiment again?

"That won't be necessary," she answered a little too quickly. "I trust you can fill me in on the details."

"That I can," he smiled, taking a sip of wine from his glass. "After all, theory is all good and well but nothing beats _practice_. Now, orgasm. It's said to be most achievable through stimulation of the clitoris – which I believe we tried and proved yesterday evening."

"Quite," she flushed.

"The other ways of achieving it are through vaginal sexual intercourse, cunnilingus… already proven, masturbation, electrostimulation – _which_, I should add, I think I'm _significantly_ better prepared for than most, and of course stimulation of your…" His eyes perused her. "_Erogenous zones_. So, your nipples for example. It's supposed to be more difficult to make you orgasm by fondling your breasts alone, but I'm willing to give _all_ methods a _serious_ try." He smirked. "In the name of science, of course."

"Oh my,"

She felt that delightful rush of warmth shoot through her again, shifting slightly in her seat.

"Psychological arousal will be a fun challenge too. Perhaps I'll leave that one till last though, then when I whisper all the things I'd like to do to you you'll be adequately tutored in exactly what they all entail, and the response they give you."

"I must confess speaking about it alone is having an effect on me, Nikola."

"Oh, I'm well aware. I can smell you. It's divine." he smirked, earning him a playful slap on the arm before she had a sip of her wine. "Anyway, to business, which of these methods would you like to try first?"

"They all sound positively thrilling, but, might we practice what we tried yesterday before we move on?" She hesitated, there was no sensible reason to want to repeat their first experiment given its obvious success, but there was a definite desire. "Just to be sure it wasn't a… fluke?"

He considered her request for a moment, then nodded his agreement.

"As the lady wishes," he smiled. "Of course, our experiments will take longer this way."

"I have no protests."

"Very well." He stood up from the chair, eyeing her appreciatively before kneeling between her legs.

"Nikola? What on earth are you doing down there?"

"Exactly what you requested. Just, not on the bed. It's not the only place we can experiment you realise,"

"Yes but, I'm still very much clothed."

He smirked, vamping himself out and moving his claws up under her skirts to rip a hole in her undergarments.

"No longer an issue."

He yanked her ankles so she slid down the chair a little way, lifting her legs over his shoulders and moving his head under her skirts to press his mouth to her cunt.

"Oh- Gods," she gasped, no longer caring at the improperness of it all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

He'd barely had his tongue on her two seconds when an annoyingly timed knock came at the door.

"Niko-" she gasped with frustration.

He pulled away looking just as agitated by the interruption, glaring at the door, then looking at Helen with apology as he straightened her clothes and dabbed at his mouth.

"Sorry," he offered, standing up. "You should probably try and look a little more composed." He teased, grabbing some nearby science books and journals, and sprawling them out on the table.

Another knock reminded him he needed to answer the door, and promptly.

"You in there, Nikola?"

"Yes, just a moment," he called, glancing at Helen to check she looked suitably dignified, then opening the door on a crack. "Gentlemen?"

"Nikola," one of them greeted with a warm smile. "We wondered if you might like to join us for a drink?"

Nikola forced a smile. _Why_ this evening of all evenings they should suddenly decide to start a friendship with him, he was clueless. He opened the door a little wider and gestured towards Helen, who had by this time taken a book in her hands and was reading it with much focus.

"Sorry chaps, I promised the lady some time to help her study for the upcoming examination."

All of the men smirked, and one of them leered at her openly.

"You're a strange fellow, Nikola. If I had _her_ in _my_ room, we would _not_ be studying." He joked in a hushed tone so she wouldn't hear him.

Nikola shifted his position to block their view of her, feeling suddenly very protective.

"Yes, well, we really must get on. Thank you for the invite, though."

Undeterred, the man leaned around Nikola to address Helen.

"How about you, Miss? Fancy having a little tipple with me and my friends? Much more fun than studying. Why a pretty thing like you is bothering anyway I'll never understand."

Helen calmed her nerves, certain it must be obvious what they had been doing before they were interrupted. Thankfully, the comment had irked her; that a woman should have no need to study just because of the way she looked. That should account for the slight flush she still had.

"I'm certain there are _many_ things you shall never understand. I am _bothering_ young Sir, because I have no intentions to be _kept_ by a man such as yourself. I am very capable of looking after myself, and I will be even _more_ capable when I leave Oxford. You, however, will likely be too inebriated to even turn up for your examinations, let alone pass them."

Her comeback only caused amusement, as the man bowed dramatically and backed into the hallway.

"Feisty," he joked. "I can see you have your hands full with _that_ one. Maybe another time, Nikola."

"Maybe not." Nikola replied under his breath, happy to see them leave.

He closed the door and relocked it, giving Helen a proud smile.

"Well played, Helen."

"Do you think they know what we were doing?"

"Not at all." He reassured her. "Although, perhaps we should end this evening earlier than planned."

"Oh,"

Disappointment spread across her features, and she visibly sagged at the suggestion that she leave. She glanced across at her wine and considered downing the contents in one go.

Nikola contemplated her response for a moment, and quickly came up with an entertaining challenge for her.

"Unless… you think you can stay quiet?"

"I could certainly try," she perked up, dropping the book back onto the table and sliding a little down the chair again, lifting her skirts and giving him a come hither look that he thought was damn erotic.

He licked his lips unconsciously, moving to kneel between her legs again and noticing she'd already rested her head back and closed her eyes. He chuckled, and got back to work.

x

It hadn't been long at all before she was writhing, and swollen hot flesh was pulsing against his lips.

"Ohhh…." The first moan finally escaped her mouth.

He had to admit, she'd done remarkably well to stay quiet for as long as she had. He glanced up at her and she was biting her lip; her hands clutching the sides of the chair.

"SShh," he whispered, moving his tongue in a leisurely fashion and humming briefly against her.

She startled at the sudden vibration, her eyes shooting open and a squeal escaping.

"Nikola, I can't-" she confessed as he continued to torture her.

He gently squeezed her thighs, feeling that lovely trembling beginning that signalled just how close she was.

"Can't what?" he asked between kisses.

"I can't stay quiet," she admitted with a ragged breath.

"Then don't," he said simply, holding her legs firmly as he massaged her clit with his tongue again.

"But- ohh- you said to- to be- oh…. bloody…. hell!" she moaned loudly, her orgasm completely taking over.

He chuckled when she calmed down, noticing an incredibly guilty expression on her face at having made a noise when she was trying so hard not to.

"Don't worry, Helen. Nobody heard you."

"No?" she asked lazily, seeming less bothered than he had initially thought.

"No. Those gentlemen depart around this time every evening for drinks. That's why I arranged the time I did for your visit. I expected they would have already left."

"And then I turned up early." Realisation hit.

He gently lowered one of her legs from his shoulder, taking more time with the second as he pressed kisses to the inside of her ankle.

"No harm done."

x

x

x

A/N: As always, thanks for reading / reviewing =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After a moment, he got to his feet awkwardly, and she noticed he was clearly still very aroused. She was grateful it wasn't so obvious for a woman, or she feared their secret would have been out that morning.

"Have you seen what you do to me, Helen," He joked, noticing she was struggling to tear her eyes away from his crotch.

"Actually, I was meaning to ask… if there was perhaps any way I could… _reciprocate_." She glanced up at him. "Surely it's all part of learning, to know what pleases a man as well as what pleases me?"

"I do like your reasoning," he commented, seeming to give her question a lot of thought. "Does John not allow you to… _explore_?"

She shook her head.

"No. He likes to be in control."

"Then, I suppose it's important."

He carefully freed himself, walking closer towards her where she still sat in the chair. She reached one delicate hand towards him, glancing up at him as though for permission.

He smiled, giving a subtle nod for her to do with him exactly as she pleased.

She gently ran her fingertips along the length of him, seeming utterly fascinated as though he really were her latest science project.

"Is there an equivalent?"

"To your clitoris?"

"Yes,"

He opened his arms out wide, glancing down at his erection then back at her.

"You're looking at it." He grinned. "Although, I imagine you would prefer some specifics. Let me introduce you to my _frenulum_. This area _here_, on the underside," he directed her gaze with one hand, as casual as ever despite the subject matter. She tilted her head to get a closer look, as he continued his lecture. "It has the highest density of nerve endings. Not quite as many as your clitoris but more than enough to stimulate a pleasurable response."

She carefully stroked where he'd indicated, noticing a slight slip in his demeanour. She turned her hand over to run the edge of one nail over the same spot and he jumped ever so slightly.

"Be careful, Helen," he reprimanded. "That's a _very_ sensitive area,"

She suddenly looked extremely mischievous.

"Sorry. Anywhere else I should know about?"

He smirked.

"The _whole_ penis enjoys your attention."

"Nikola," she scolded. "I'm being serious; I want to know how to please you,"

He ignored her slip, deciding it best not to correct her.

"Forgive me." He smiled warmly. "If you'd also like to pay attention to the glans," he pointed to the head, "the shaft," he pointed to where his penis joined to his body, "and a little gentle caressing of the testicles," his voice took on an accent and it caused her to giggle, "you'll find _many_ a man _extremely_ appreciative."

"I have no intentions of being with _many-a-man_," she quipped.

"I wasn't implying you had, it's just _theory_, Helen." Her expression softened. "Perhaps you'd like to attempt the _practice_ now?"

She smiled, and nodded.

"May I… kiss you?"

"I wouldn't object."

She shifted to the edge of the seat, her mouth hovering agonisingly close to the tip of him. After a moments consideration she tilted her head to one side, gently skating her warm breath down his length and turning to kiss his inner thigh.

_God,__ she__'__s __a __tease._

She ran her hands down to his knees, then slowly back up as she continued to scatter kisses close to his erection, but not quite there. She snaked her hands around his backside, exploring the tight muscles of his ass beneath her delicate fingertips. She imagined for a moment holding onto that lovely ass of his whilst he thrust inside her, feeing herself flush at the thought and deciding it best to concentrate on the task at hand.

She slowly negotiated a path to his other thigh, her hair tickling his erection as she went, and proceeded to litter it with an equal number of kisses. She supposed she shouldn't tease him any longer, and with a little nervousness, decided to move onto the next stage.

She gently pressed a kiss to the tip, before working her way down the length of him, softly kissing every single spot, and unconsciously wrapping one hand around his shaft. She gave him a tentative squeeze, hearing his breath hitch, and feeling one of his hands reach up to lace in her hair.

She gently licked and kissed back to the tip of his erection, and then, as though reading his mind, sucked the end into her mouth.

He let out a growl of appreciation, morphing into his vampiric form and grasping the edge of the table with his other hand. She released him at the sudden movement, worried she might have hurt him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all," he reassured her, gently stroking her hair away from her face. "You're doing very well, do continue,"

She smiled then, her worry dissipating as she suddenly realised the power she had over him.

"You find it pleasurable when I suck you into my mouth?"

He licked his lips at her verbalisation. Her innocent look suddenly wasn't so innocent anymore.

"_Very_ pleasurable," he answered with his deepened voice. "Please, continue," he urged, releasing the edge of the table and lifting her hand back to his shaft.

She sucked him inside again, slowly massaging the underside of him with her tongue, and then starting to move back and forth at a steady pace. His fingertips reached to the nape of her neck, weaving into her hair and gently stroking her scalp. The gesture distracted her for a moment, but it was relaxing, and intimate, and she felt encouraged to continue.

"MMmmmm," he mumbled, somewhat more controlled than _she_ was when he was doing such things to her. It made her wonder how many times he'd received such attentions, and along with it, she felt a twinge of jealousy that another woman should have had their mouth around him.

She glanced up, wanting to see the effects of her hard work. His eyes had drifted closed, and she noticed he'd started to thrust ever so gently now. Confident he was enjoying the attention of her mouth, she tried to incorporate all of his advice, deciding to play a little more with him.

As she sucked him into her mouth she moved her hand down his erection, and then as she slipped back up she moved her hand up at the same time. She repeated the action a few more times, before using her other hand to gently grasp his balls and massage them; and on remembering something he had done not so long ago to her, she started to _hum_.

It earned her a strangled little moan of approval, so she endeavoured to do it more frequently, swirling her tongue against him and gently grazing him with her teeth.

He was happy to find she was a quick learner, although, he supposed that shouldn't have surprised him. Then he made the mistake of looking down at her, not being able to resist watching her perform such an act on him. She seemed like an incredible vision, and the hollowing of her cheeks with each suck became his undoing, as he quickly reached climax and started to come.

"Ahhhh- Helen….." he growled her name in his deepened voice.

When the first few spurts hit the back of her throat she swallowed automatically, whilst the rest of it trickled out of the sides of her mouth, and her sense of achievement was distracted with the worry it may get on her dress.

It seemed he suddenly had the same thought, pulling a handkerchief from his top pocket and using it to wipe the escaped semen from around her lips and neck.

"I am sorry, Helen," he apologised.

"It's quite alright," she reassured him, feeling an immense satisfaction from being able to pleasure him as he had her.

"Next time, I think we should take that little mishap into consideration. You'll need to be undressed."

"Of course," she agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I have no idea how I might explain such a tear in my undergarments."

"I'm sure someone with your intelligence can come up with an adequate excuse."

"You can't be so careless in future, Nikola."

"You're not complaining are you, Helen?" he teased.

"Only about my clothing." She verified.

"Daddy dearest can replace it."

"Nikola," she scolded, but there was a playful edge to her tone.

They both lingered near his door, neither seeming to want to put an end to their evening. But it was late, and she had to return home.

"Well, I've enjoyed your company,"

He lifted one hand to her cheek, giving her a gentle caress and taking note of the way she unconsciously turned into the touch.

"As I have yours," she smiled, with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Without fully considering the ramifications of his actions, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, hearing her heart skip a beat and reminding himself they were both on dangerous territory.

Helen frowned when he pulled back, but reminded herself this was never supposed to be an affair. He'd never offered that; and besides, she wasn't sure she'd find it as easy to accept that's what they were doing as it was to accept the notion their trysts were _purely_ in the quest for knowledge.

But she did admit that every intimate gesture and consideration was making her struggle to define their arrangement more and more.

He could see she was overanalysing things, dropping his hand away from her cheek and quickly distracting her.

"I know what we can do." He said with delight, moving over to his window sill and pulling his plant from behind the curtain.

Helen looked at him quizzically.

"What on earth-"

"Hold this, and hold still."

She took the plant from him and watched him vamp out, then proceed to shred randomly at her skirts.

"Nikola!" she protested, taking a few steps back.

"Wait and hear me out before you scold me," he defended, "and I thought I told you to stay still," he complained, tugging her back towards him and taking some of the soil from his plant. He smeared it at random near the bottom of her dress, then looked at her with a wide smile of genius. "You can tell papa you fell in some… _brambles_… perhaps. He'll certainly insist you discard these clothes without ever needing discover the tear in your undergarments."

She couldn't help but smile back at him. His ideas never ceased to amuse her sometimes.

"You really think he will believe me?"

"If you tell him what happened convincingly enough."

She chuckled, lowering her gaze before glancing towards the door and back at Nikola.

"I suppose I should be heading home, now."

"May I escort you? After all, I'm the kind fellow that rescued you from the bushes. It would only be polite."

She considered his offer. Their activities had run later than the first evening, and with winter approaching the nights were dark much sooner than usual. She felt a flutter in her stomach at his concern for her safety, quashing the niggling voice at the back of her mind that told her she was feeling more for him than she ought to.

"Alright," she said finally, gently linking his arm and letting him lead her outside.

x

They strolled back through the park, careful to keep their conversation neutral lest anyone overhear them.

She couldn't seem to stop smiling as she replayed the extra time she'd been spending with Nikola as of late. Nikola noticed her wistful expression, but decided there was no need to comment, happy to guide her along the path as she daydreamed to herself. He felt a sense of achievement that he'd managed to put her in such a mood, doing a little daydreaming of his own as he considered what _experiment_they could try next. He'd recently invested in a clawfoot bathtub, concerned as ever for his hygiene, and he was sure he could tempt her into sharing it with him.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination.

"Someone's been waiting up for you,"

His voice broke into her thoughts and she glanced up to see her father peering out of one of the windows. He'd obviously started to wonder where she was, and the prospect of lying to him set an excitement in her she hadn't dare entertain before.

She let go of Nikola's arm reluctantly, turning to face him so she could temporarily ignore her father's probing gaze.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," he bowed politely, taking a few steps backwards and giving her a hearty smile.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"I can hardly wait," he grinned then, a sparkle in his eyes.

She forced herself to head inside, despite the urge to watch him leave until he was no longer visible to her.

"Back late, Helen?"

"Sorry father. I had a stumble," she worried her lip. "Nikola found me and offered to escort me home."

He eyed her with slight disbelief. He had no doubts Nikola Tesla was _exactly_the kind who could lead his daughter astray. But, despite his opinions of the boy he had done the gentlemanly thing and walked her home, and so his concern at her possible fall took precedence over any other suspicions.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded shyly.

"I ripped my clothes a little, but I'm alright."

He nodded, noting a few smears of dirt as well as the tears in her skirts that would coincide with the thorns of a bramble bush.

"We'll buy you some new ones. My little girl deserves the best dresses anyway, that one is tired and worn." He smiled.

"There's no need," she played coy.

"Nonsense. I shall see to it promptly. Just throw those out."

"Thank you, father," she smiled in return.

"Now, to bed young lady."

"Yes father."

She pecked him on the cheek, then disappeared upstairs.

x

x

x

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What a lovely dress, Miss Magnus, you look positively delectable."

Helen glanced up from her book as Nikola moved to sit on the grass beside her.

"It's nothing special," she said casually, secretly enjoying the way his eyes drank in the sight of her. The neckline of her dress showed a little more skin than she usually liked, but she'd just _known_ he would appreciate how she looked in it.

"I see daddy bought your tale,"

She giggled.

"It appears he did."

Nikola glanced around them, checking there was nobody nearby and then lifting her wrist to his mouth and kissing it tenderly. Her eyes drifted shut at the caress, finding the spot particularly sensitive.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" He asked between kisses. "I wasn't aware you had any classes today."

"I don't. I just thought I'd enjoy the fresh air."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you came on the off chance you would see _me_."

Her eyes shot open then, enjoying the challenge in his statement.

"And what if I did?" she flirted.

"I'd say you were taking an awful risk. You're well aware I like to sit here in the afternoon. It's quiet, and… _private_."

Her eyes adored him, her book quickly losing interest as she set it down beside her.

"What have you got planned for me this evening?"

He settled closer to her, moving her hair behind her shoulder.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Must you tease me so?"

"And you're not a tease _at __all_ wearing a dress like _that_," he countered, his knuckles tracing the neckline with a feather like touch.

"Nikola, someone might see,"

"That's part of the fun,"

He tugged the material ever so slightly lower, and then slipped one finger down her cleavage.

"We mustn't," she said a little breathlessly.

"Oh, _alright_," He sighed melodramatically, removing his hand and getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

Her disappointment that he had stopped toying with her was delightfully apparent.

"I have a project that needs finishing." He smiled. "Enjoy your book."

She watched him walk a few paces backwards so he might enjoy the sight of her a moment longer, then he turned around to head back inside.

x

Nikola had just emptied the last bucket of heated water into the tub when he heard a gentle rapping on his door. He went into the next room at a leisurely pace, hovering by the door a few moments before opening it.

"Ah, Helen, do come in."

She glanced briefly down the hallway and then stepped inside, brushing slightly against him as she passed. She noticed the fire had been lit, and whilst the days were certainly cooler they didn't warrant a fire just yet. She slipped off her gloves and gently pressed her hand to Nikola's forehead.

"Are you feeling unwell?" she asked him with concern. "You don't usually like the fire lit."

"I'm quite well, Helen. I merely needed to heat the water. I thought we'd start this evening with a nice warm bath,"

"Together?" her eyes widened to give him that adorable doe-eyed look he loved to provoke.

"Of course." He grinned. "It's an act of foreplay in itself, bathing each other." He watched her as she headed over to the tub, leaning over and dipping one hand in to test the temperature. "I thought we could experiment with massage this evening, if it suits? And the warm water will help relax your muscles."

She turned back to him with a smile. She supposed she should take more convincing, but she'd barely seen him all day and the idea of seeing so much of him all at once was undeniably appealing.

"Alright."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"In the future, women will wear _much_ less clothing. You mark my words."

Helen laughed as he managed to remove her last layer, taking care to set it neatly on the chair with the rest of their garments.

"You wish." She fiddled with his cravat. "Can't we leave this on?"

Nikola smirked.

"I don't wish for it to get wet. However, I'm sure I can be persuaded to put it back on when we get out, if that's what tickles your fancy."

"Nikola Tesla, open to compromise! I'll remember this moment for eternity." She teased, untying his cravat and throwing it haphazardly towards the chair.

She missed.

Nikola fought the urge to retrieve it from the floor. After all, Helen was stood completely nude in front of him, there were much more pressing matters at hand. He wished he could unfasten her hair, but it wouldn't be practical to get it wet. It would take a few hours to dry, and he didn't think he had the patience to wait that long to get her onto the bed after their bath.

He pulled her closer, pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth and then littering them along her jawline.

"I dreamt about you last night," she confessed.

"What was I doing?"

"This," she whispered, and lifted his hands to her breasts. He felt himself stir at the clearness of the gesture; she craved his touch, and wasn't afraid to let him know.

He growled lowly, allowing her the caress for a moment longer but not wishing for the water to go cold. He gently tugged her by the hand and led her over to the bath tub, silently encouraging her to climb in as he moved to light some candles he'd arranged around the room.

"Is the water alright? I can heat some more,"

"It's perfect," she replied with a warm smile, settling back and bending her knees up to her chest to make room for him.

He climbed in opposite her, and she stretched her legs back out, resting them on top of his and watching his eyes lower appreciatively down her body. He gently caressed her ankles, moving to rub her feet and running his fingers around one to stroke the sole.

She giggled and pulled her foot out of his hand, only to have him yank it back with a wide smile.

"Ticklish, interesting,"

"Oh don't, it's unbearable," she pleaded.

"Alright, I won't tickle you. At least, not _yet_."

She relaxed again, and he lathered up the soap on a sponge. She could smell the almost floral scent, smiling to herself as she realised he must have acquired the soap especially for her.

He gently slid the sponge up one leg, around her calf, and up behind her knee only for her to let out another giggle.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, but he just flashed her an amused expression and ran the soapy sponge further up to her thigh as far as the waterline would allow him. He was pleased she was so receptive to his attentions, and moved to repeat the gentle bathing of her other leg.

Satisfied, he leant back against the tub.

"Turn around," he encouraged. She obliged, scooting back between his legs and feeling him gently stroke the back of his hand down her spine. She tingled under the light caress, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Lean back," he suggested. She shifted a little closer, and rested back against his chest, feeling his hands wrap around her waist and his mouth press a kiss to her shoulder. "Comfortable?"

"Mm-hm."

"Good," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck and then another to her shoulder. "Close your eyes, and just concentrate on breathing for a little while. I'll look after you."

She closed her eyes, resting her hands on his thighs and listening to the rippling of the water as she supposed he was lathering up the sponge again.

Sure enough, she felt it press against her shoulder and he gently stroked it across her skin and down one arm. She shifted slightly in his embrace, feeling the sponge work its way back up and around one side of her neck.

Nikola gave the sponge a squeeze to send the soapy mixture trickling down her chest, his eyes transfixed by its trail between her breasts. He moved to her other arm, repeating the same soothing motions and then squeezing the sponge between his hands to lather them up instead. This was too good an opportunity to miss.

He settled the sponge on the lip of the tub, moving his hands to her neck and gently massaging her. She groaned at the change in sensation, but kept her eyes closed as ordered, tingling with anticipation.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sincere thanks for the lovely reviews - and your patience! Apologies for the wait. My sister has been unwell (although thankfully she's avoided a hospital stay this time)... it slipped my mind I hadn't updated this for a while.

Hope you all continue to enjoy, and thanks in advance for reading/reviewing =)

x

**Chapter Eleven**

His hands roamed down her chest, gently sliding around the swell of her breasts and sweeping back up again. She squirmed with frustration, and he did it once more for good measure before stroking down her arms again, spreading the soap around in little circles of movement.

He swept his hands just under her arms and slowly stroked down her sides, using his nails to trail featherlike back up the side of her breasts and earning a shudder in response as her nipples stood to attention.

She was breathing a little heavier now, and he moved to stroke her stomach, inching higher to draw soapy circles around each areola, then finally encasing both breasts in his palms. He fanned his fingers out, then bought them inwards, effectively pinching her nipples with the centre of his hands.

He made sure to keep a nice rhythm going, continuing for several minutes to massage the mounds of flesh with his tender touch before Helen considered how she might caress him in return.

She gently squeezed his thighs, trailing her nails across the skin as she remembered just how sensitive he was to being touched anywhere in that general vicinity.

He sprang to life behind her and she released a giggle.

"Now now, Helen, we're _bathing_ remember,"

"If it's just _bathing_ we're doing I think my breasts were done a long while ago," she teased, peering over her shoulder at him with a knowing smile.

He pouted at her.

"Well, if you want me to stop," he slowly trailed his hands to her waist.

"I never said that!" she quickly responded, laying back again and pulling his hands back to her breasts, getting comfortable as he continued to fondle her. "Mmmm, I do enjoy this," she sighed contentedly.

"That _is_ the intention."

She could almost hear the smirk in his voice, trailing her hand up his thigh and gently stroking his erection.

"And _you _enjoy _this_," she countered, hearing him release a low groan of pleasure.

"Behave, Helen," he insisted.

"So you get to tease me but I can't tease you in return?" she released him and turned sideways to give him a deprived expression.

"Correct," he answered with a devilish smile.

"That's hardly fair," she reached for the sponge, turning more in his embrace and pressing it to his chest to gently bathe him in the same manner he had done her. She studied his physique intensely, lathering up her hands and discarding the sponge as he had, before running her fingertips lightly down his chest.

He sensed her destination and tugged her hands up to his shoulders, unable to resist her in that moment and capturing her lips with his own. She responded with eagerness, pressing herself closer to him and sighing happily. She loved the intimacy of their situation; sure she'd never experienced closeness anything like it before.

He moaned happily in return, nipping her lip and then releasing it. He reached for the sponge again, but was content for her to stay in her current position for the time being.

He moved the sponge smoothly down her back, dipping it into the water a little way to stroke over the swell of her ass.

"Up on your knees," he directed, waiting for her to steady herself and then working the sponge around her thighs and down the top of each leg, all the time keeping his eyes locked on hers. He knew every curve of her body by now, it was the look in her eyes he wanted to feast on as he toyed with her. "You're utterly enchanting,"

She blushed under his attention, lowering her gaze in a submissive manner. She'd never been one to submit to anyone, but with Nikola she was quite happy to.

He shifted position, rising to kneel in front of her; lifting her chin and pressing a kiss to her mouth. It was possessive and devouring, and it was everything she'd come to expect.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself flush against him and grinding ever so gently against his manhood.

He pulled back with a mischievous grin.

"Turn around," he encouraged, bending her forward and moving her hands to hold onto the edge of the bath tub. "It'll be easier for me to rinse your back like this," he offered as an explanation, picking up the sponge and gently stroking it between her shoulder blades, then down her back and thighs.

He could see the glistening of her arousal between her legs, unable to control himself as he lowered his mouth to her and gave her one long lick.

"Uh-" she faltered, one of her hands losing purchase and slipping down into the water. His arm was quick around her waist to make sure she didn't fall face first and hurt herself.

"Forgive me," he apologised as she regained her position.

"It was just unexpected," she huffed as he continued to rinse the soap off for her.

He loved having her in such a position, feeling himself stiffen further at the sight. It would be so easy to slip inside her now, but he had a game plan and it would all be ruined if he lost his patience.

He'd have to settle for a little more teasing.

She heard the sponge drop into the water with a splash, and his hands roamed across her body with gentle intent. He paid attention to every inch of her, moving one hand to stroke her thigh and then between her legs to gently run his knuckle from her clitoris to her hole. He gently swirled his knuckle around before repeating the movement again and feeling her tense at the attention.

"Is that nice?" he asked innocently, careful not to breach her. He wanted her well and truly wound up before they made their way over to the bed.

"Yes," she almost whimpered, moving herself against him ever so slightly.

He shifted a little closer, replacing his knuckle with the end of his erection as he ran the head gently against her in the same manner. She released another tormented moan, and he ceased the activity much to her dismay.

She turned to glare at him with a look that could kill.

_Perfect._

He wrapped his arm around her waist, morphing into his vampiric form and hoisting her with ease out of the tub.

"The water's gone cold," he said simply, carrying her over to the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I can only thank you (endlessly) for your continued patience =)

x

**Chapter Twelve**

"Lay on your front," he encouraged, pulling the pins from her hair so it cascaded down her back.

"I'd rather lay on my back, with _you_ between my legs,"

He growled lowly, shifting for a moment but forcing himself back to his human form.

"Do as you're told." He demanded playfully, the glint of mischief in his eyes holding wonderful promise that she couldn't dare argue with.

She shot him another glare, but did as he'd requested nonetheless.

He watched her settle onto her stomach as he reached for some sweet almond oil, pouring it on his hands and rubbing them together. He knelt on the bed and gently started massaging her calves.

"Mmmm," she purred, his fingers working their way up her legs. Despite her eagerness for him to pick up exactly where he'd left off when he lifted her from the bath, she had to admit she enjoyed his attentions.

He shifted higher up the bed, tipping some more oil directly on her back then spreading it across her fair skin and down, in several firm strokes.

"On your back," his breath suddenly tickled her ear, breaking her from her reverie.

She turned lazily over, stretching her hands above her head and pressing her chest up and out towards him, beckoning him for even more attention.

She tried to ignore just how needy he was making her feel.

He carefully lifted her hips up off the mattress and slid a pillow underneath her ass. She didn't question the change in position, certain he had a valid reason for it. She simply shifted slightly to get comfortable again, and he pressed a kiss between her breasts, working his silky hands across her skin and slowly encouraging her to bend her legs up and open.

"I love your hands," she whispered, reaching up to stroke his face tenderly, coaxing him closer for a kiss.

His kisses were corrupting, and she was so distracted she never noticed the way he'd shifted onto his side beside her and one of his hands was making its way towards the junction between her legs.

He used his whole hand to gently massage her there, and she started to rock herself brazenly against him, glad he hadn't made her wait any longer to carry on with the evenings experiment.

He turned his hand over to drag his knuckle slowly downwards, effectively reminding her of their moment in the bath. She moaned lowly, lifting herself slightly off the bed with impatience. She was ready, and _very_ willing.

He stroked her a few more times, turning his hand back over and swirling his finger around her before gently slipping the tip inside. It went in easily, and she released a ragged breath.

"Is this part of the massage?"

He chuckled at her question, her eyes dark and lustful as he swirled his fingertip around her and slid it inside once more.

"I thought we could try a little… _internal_ massage, if you will. There's a lovely little area inside you that can elicit the same response as your clitoris when stimulated correctly. Sometimes the response is even more powerful."

"There is?"

He continued to toy with her as they spoke, dipping ever so softly inside her then swirling around the outside over and over again. She was relaxed and comfortable and almost in awe at how much she was enjoying the way his finger slid in and out of her. On the few occasions John had shoved a finger inside there had been an uncomfortable resistance that made her fear nothing was supposed to be put inside her at all… but _not_ with Nikola.

"Indeed. Some envision it as an entirely separate spot altogether, but it's my theory it's merely an internal extension of your clitoris. Would you like me to see if I can find it?"

"Very much so,"

He refrained from grinning, instead kissing her softly and slipping his finger a little further inside. He massaged the front wall of her vagina a few times, but could already feel the swell of his destination, and stroked a little deeper, curling his finger and pressing the area firmly.

She let out a gasp of appreciation, and he massaged her there more firmly, bringing a second finger into play.

"Oh- Nikola- Niko I feel like-"

She clenched tightly around him on instinct.

"What Helen? It's alright, tell me what you feel?"

She looked at him a little embarrassedly.

"Like I need to… urinate."

He kissed her in reassurance.

"That's normal. It means I've got the right area."

"But what if I- if I can't… hold it in?"

"You just need to _trust_ me. You're not about to lose the contents of your bladder, I promise you. If you want to fully enjoy what I'm doing then you really need to relax these muscles of yours, okay?"

She tried to relax as he advised, and he massaged the area firmly, again and again.

She couldn't help the fear she was going to ruin his bed sheets, and it took a few more minutes for her to stop automatically clenching, but once she did she found her pleasure increasing at an astronomical rate, and he started moving his fingers faster and harder.

And then his thumb moved to her clitoris for a combination of sensation that made her completely lose control.

She let out a wail of pleasure as her orgasm began, and he kept stroking her incessantly, drawing her pleasure out longer until a shattering scream escaped from her mouth and a gush of clear fluid shot out against his hand.

"Nikola!" she trembled, and he dared to stimulate her again, quickling drawing a second orgasm from her and a few incoherent curses.

"I could watch you orgasm for eternity," he whispered, as she lay exhausted from the intensity of her body's response, certain she wouldn't be able to walk for at least an hour.

"I think I could let you."

.

.

.


End file.
